wiki_tazercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
TazerCraft
Resumo: TazerCraft Wiki Pac e Mike -4.png Toin e Gutin.png Pac e Maraia.png Tião e Vanderlei.png Conheça melhor tudo sobre o canal TazerCraft, que é um canal do YouTube focado em Minecraft (Mas com a presença de outros jogos) sendo o canal formado por duas pessoas: Pac e Mike. Se você já ouviu falar deles e quer conhecer mais sobre tudo que se passa nesse canal, de mais uma olhada nessa grande Wiki, a Wiki do canal TazerCraft! Esclarecendo um pouco Este canal para a maioria dos fãs é realmente muito bom, pelo simples fato de eles usarem tudo de uma forma criativa e inteligênte, eles realmente se enpenham para dar muita força no canal. Eles estão atualmente com 800.000 inscritos, e todos conhecem as lendas do canal. Pode se ver durante o percurso inteiro que o canal teve em todos esses meses que eles foram criando vários mascotes. Dois dos primeiros mascotes criados pela dupla durante todo o canal foi Estefanona e Joaquina, que são, respectivamente, uma caixa de música do Minecraft e o disco de música (que na opinião da dupla Pac e Mike é o melhor som) nomeado pelos criadores de Minecraft de Cat chamado de Joaquina. Outros dos mascotes que são muito conhecidos na história do canal são Gutin e Carla, que na história, eles se amam estao prestes a se casar. Gutin é um mascote que foi encontrado pela primeira vez na série Minecraft Guerra 3 na base dos Orcs em cima de uma das duas pilastras ao lado de uma cascata de lava. Pac e Mike tinham na verdade encontrado duas cabeças naquele mesmo local (uma em cada pilastra) sendo que Mike derrubou acidentalmente a primeira cabeça na lava, perdendo-a para sempre. Essa cabeça que foi perdida para a lava foi nomeada de Nitug, que ser or perceber, é o nome "Gutin" ao contrário, e só pra esclarecer, os dois eram irmãos. Os Chumadores Os Chumadores em geral são todos os que fazem parte da "equipe" Chume, que é um tipo de organização que Pac e Mike criaram. Chumadores vem do verbo Chumar, que é um verbo criado por Pac e Mike para se referirem a um tipo de ação instantânea, por exemplo, "Mike está doido de tanto Chumar" ou "Pac foi no ChumeZoo pra ver o Maquiavel e aproveitou pra passar na ChumeCompany". Chumadores além de vir do verbo Chumar, é o nome que se dá para os amigos/parceiros de Pac e Mike, por exemplo, o Rezende, Jvnq, Tayr, Kevin e Wolff são Chumadores. Mas este tópico não é pra falar de todos os Chumadores, e sim, os próprios Pac e Mike. Atualmente Pac lidera o time "Chumei" e Mike lidera o time "Xerê". A seguir você terá uma tabela mostrando um pouco de cada, mas você pode clicar no nome para ir a uma página separada e saber mais sobre eles! Mascotes O Canal TazerCraft apresente milhares de mascotes, mas vou tentar dizer todos a seguir. Lembrando que pra cada personagem vai ter uma página explicando sobre ele. Gutin Daniel Carla Daniela Toin Zumbi Xedeclei Chumei Maraia Xerê Estefanona Laringa Joaquina Rodolfo Tateane Dogão Vanderlei Chume Tião Pedro Sabrino Junin Maria Ruanita Mario Ruanito El Toro O Touro Bizão Maquiavel Depois de mil anos pensando, eu não consegui lembrar de mais nenhum. Se você lembra de mais algum coloque nos comentários. Séries > O Canal TazerCraft atualmente já criou mais de 20 séries, em aproximadamente três anos de duração. O canal nasceu no dia 12 de Julho de 2011 e seu primeiro vídeo foi postado no dia 13 de Julho de 2011, sendo a primeira série com nome de "Minecraft Multiplayer". Seu primeiro vídeo d esta série tem nome de "Ep'1 Minecraft Multiplayer - "Casa da Capivara"" onde, na verdade quem começa são Pac e Jvpc, (Atenção: Jvpc não é o Jvnq!) sendo que Mike ainda não tinha aparecido no início. Mike aparece pela primeira vez no episódio "Ep'5 Minecraft Multiplayer - "Piscina!"" e pode-se perceber que seu áudio naquela época não era nada bom. Nesta mesma série nasceu os mascotes "Estefanona e Joaquina" que revolucionaram todo o período do canal até hoje, são os mascotes mais queridos por Pac e Mike. > A Segunda série do canal foi "Aventura no Aether" que Mike, sozinho, gravou. Eu particularmente nunca assisti essa série mas se quer ver é só ir no canal e procurar o 26º vídeo do canal ou clicando neste link que é o primeiro vídeo dessa série: Ep'1 - Aventura no Aether > Mas sem falar muito sobre cada série, vamos pular para as mais legais. A série que mudou completamente o canal foi "Herobrine - A Lenda", simplismente uma série de atuação que por minha opinião é a melhor série do canal. Clique aqui para ir a Playlist completa de "Herobrine - A Lenda" ou Clique aqui para ver "Herobrine : A Lenda - O FILME" que é uma junção de todos os episódios como se fosse um filme real. Atualmente, está sendo lentamente produzido a série "Herobrine - A Vingança" que por sinal está sendo bem melhor que a primeira série. Passe no canal e veja os três primeiros episódios já estreados. > A Segunda série mais épica de todo o canal é "Minecraft Guerra", que é uma série que uma certa quantidade de times lutam entre si para ganhar direito a algumas coisas! As primeiras temporadas que não tem um número específico (Antes de Minecraft Tekkit Guerra) eu não irei coloca-las aqui, mas se quiser ver pode procurar no canal. Já a primeira temporada propriamente dita é "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra", que na verdade, esta temporada não teve nenhuma guerra, mas eu digo isso por mim, que é muito divertido assistir essa temporada. A segunda temporada foi na opinião da maioria do público que assite TazerCraft, a melhor de todas, pois envolve as guerras tudo certinho, sem erros, ou seja, era um tempo bom. Clique aqui para ia a Playlist de "Minecraft Guerra Tekkit 2". A Partir a terceira temporada a série começou a ser chamado oficialmente de "Minecraft Guerra". Na minha opinião a terceira temporada foi a melhor de todas, pelo simples motivo de que foi onde o Gutin surgiu! (Esqueci de falar que Carla nasce no Minecraft Guerra Tekkit 1) Clique aqui para ir a Playlist de Minecraft Guerra 3! A Partir da Quarta Temporada as coisas começam a mudar! Começa a voltar a história de como era na segunda temporada, guerras a cada 5 episódios, etc. A Quarta temporada inteira foi muito muito foda. Agora vamos ao assunto menos bom e que ninguém gosta muito de lembrar, a desastrosa "Minecraft Guerra 5", que na minha opinião, e com certeza, na opinião de muitas pessoas, foi a pior temporada de Minecraft Guerra, pelo simples fato de que quase ninguém respeitava as regras (não vou citar nomes) usando coisas muito op nas guerras, sem pensar que é uma simples guerra inicial. > TazerCraft Adventure foi uma das séries mais bombásticas no canal, também. Mas essa série há uma grande onda de evoluções. Aqui vão da primeirissima até a atual. A Primeira série que envolve essa categoria (Survival com mods) foi "Grande Aventura", onde Pac e Mike fizeram várias coisas ao decorrer da série, entre elas, um zoológico que eles denominaram de "ChumeZoo", ajudaram vilas, exploraram muito, entre outras coisas! Essa série teve no total 12 episódios. O próximo (segundo) dessa categoria é "Mega Aventura" que apareceu dias depois que Grande Aventura acabou. Foi uma série pequena de 5 episódios, mas também muito divertida, onde Pac e Mike tem vários coelhos (lililu, ane, put, tati, etc) e uma casa num bioma de oasis. Nessa série eles também exploram bastante o mapa cheio de biomas bonitos e vão ao Aether novamente! Mas dessa vez o Aether 2! O Próximo dessa categoria de séries é o próprio "TazerCraft Adventure" que durou cerca de 8 episódios onde Pac e Mike criam uma estufa, um viveiro para dinossauros, mas principalmente coleção de árvores. Essa série termina quando eles vão ao Nether e dias depois dessa série ter acabado começa a "TazerCraft Adventure 2" que é basicamente uma continuação mas não naquele mapa. Essa série durou apenas dois episódios por que Pac e Mike lembraram que na série "A Era do Futuro" eles iam fazer o casamento da Carla e do Gutin mas, com esse esquecimento, Pac e Mike resolveram criar a série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" para mostrar uma história de que Gutin foi para a lua escrever o nome de Carla lá, para mostrar a ela que a ama muito, mas eles descobrem que Carla está grávida e Gutin precisaria voltar logo pra Terra para casar antes que o filho nassa. É uma série bem complexa, mas envolve muita história, e isso é legal, também. Lugares Recorrentes as Séries Atividade Recente Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse